Metamorphosis
by toitsu
Summary: Allen keeps his poker face even as that red mane dances across his pale skin, but his body is not that rigid. Cross/Allen. OOC-ish


**Warning**: Um. I guess this looks like paedophilia, at least to me. There, I warned you.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own -man. Unfortunately.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Thirst**

There are moments, and then there are nights,and there is his Master giving him a look usually reserved for finest wines.

**Impenetrable**

Allen keeps his poker face even as that red mane dances across his pale skin, but his body is not that rigid.

**Tastes**

General Cross is aware of the boy's potential and is interested in his future development; Marian wishes the pretty boy is just that – a pretty boy without a burden of the world on his shoulders.

**Falling**

As the boy grows, he pays less and less attention to women he meets, and he doesn't particularly mourn the loss.

**Senseless**

Yes, he knows this is wrong and sick, and kind, gentle Mana would skin him alive, but he just can't stop.

**Bondless**

Allen sleeps, and his carefully created mask crumbles; he grimaces when he feels smell of cologne surrounding him, and it makes Marian stop.

**Burning**

There are days when Allen looks at Cross with something close to hatred but still tangles his fingers in red locks.

**Clouds**

Everything blurs when man's fingers find their way under his clothes and do bittersweet wonders.

**Distrust**

Marian feels guilty when he sees Allen limping and putting up that fake, enigmatic smile; he wants to comfort him, but the boy plays dumb.

**Misplaced**

Upon leaving his Master to find the Order, he isn't surprised when he can't decide whether he's relieved or disappointed.

**Hooked**

All the alcohol he consumed must've turned Master into something addictive and unhealthy, too – Allen (thinks he) wants to, but can't let go.

**Burden**

He tries to hide it and pretend that nothing is out of place, but he closes his eyes at the sight of boy's cursed arm.

**Fading**

They go (run) from place to place and after a while, everything looks the same – sometimes he wonders if world outside a bed they share is real.

**Disintegration**

Allen prefers to sleep alone – that's why he likes it when his Master leaves: no one is there to do things that feel wrong and smile in a way that unables him to refuse.

**Lies**

He likes being in the Order – it is the most constant thing so far in his life, there are no debts to pay, and there is no one crawling in his bed in wee hours of night, reeking of alcohol and tobacco.

**Wavering**

He melts into the touches and perhaps he doesn't mind Master staying with him yet again.

**Resemblance**

At first, Allen doesn't really like Lavi - too much of a red hair, and that carelessness on the surface, and that way he eyes everything in a skirt.

**Manipulation**

While making money to pay off yet another debt, he wonders if he could use Master's infatuation with him to keep him from indebting again.

**Lost**

When they hear that Akumas are targeting generals, he refuses to be just a tiny bit worried about _Master, _and focuses instead on task of finding that troublesome _general Cross._

**Shades**

He likes Master's hair – it's red and wild and feels so alive (and takes centuries to comb) – it's anything but silver on his head.

**Justify**

In his defense, the boy never protested (and that excuse sounds lame even before he comes up with it)

**Beneath**

Allen's poker face is immaculate, but Marian's mask isn't bad either (and not only because he literally wears one).

**Sinister**

That bit of skin protruding between collar of his shirt and hair disturbs him far more than it should, and he can't resist the temptation.

**Attachment**

«Idiot apprentice», he mutters, and it feels more intimate than anything else in his life.

**Guidelines**

He is skilled artist, and he is sure, with time, he'll learn the notes of this silver symphony stained with red, even if the only clues he gets are involuntary body reactions.


End file.
